


Not Alone ( Tenth Doctor X Reader)

by InsideTheTardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheTardis/pseuds/InsideTheTardis
Summary: The reader got nightmares





	Not Alone ( Tenth Doctor X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something between 2 chapters. And basically I promised it to one to my friend 😉 I hope you'll like it !

You hadn't sleep well for two weeks. And tonight you were scared to go to bed. It has been two weeks that nightmares haunt your nights. You didn't even know why ! Stress you guessed.

There you were on the TARDIS. Lying wide awake on your bed. You tried to stay up as late as you could, but you were too tired. Finally your eyes closed themselve.

Now you were walking in a dark forest. There was long and thin trees. You could barely see, it was too dark. You walked for a moment. Then you found a house. No lights and it looked tumbledown. You stepped inside. The walls were wet and dirty. You walked through the corridors until you find an alight room.

A child stood in the center. When he looked at you, his eyes turned yellow. He looked like a demon. You moved on the left. His glare followed you. Suddenly, he attacked you. You jumped back and started to run, but you didn't expect him to be this fast. When you turned around, the kid turned into a wolfish creature and smacked your face with his long claws.

You woke up shaking. You sat up on your bed trying to calm yourself down. All of this was tiring. You pulled the cover over your head and started to cry.

You didn't know how long your panick attack lasted but it felt like an eternity.

"Y/N ?"

You gasped.

"Doctor ?"

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

You pulled out the cover and you saw the Doctor kneeled down next to your bed.

"What's wrong ?" He asked with a gentle tone.

"Nothing... just sleeping issues."

"You were crying."

You sat up and hugged your knees.

"It's just nightmares."

The Doctor looked at you concerned. He stood up and sat on your bed.

"Do you want to talk about it ?"

You shook your head.

"Alright. What about tea ? Tea is great when you need to relax."

"No Doctor" you cutted him. "It's nice from you but I don't want tea."

"How can I help you then ?"

"Well..."

A hug you thought. But you thought you were too old for that.

"Well ?" the Doctor asked.

You looked at him and his gentle brown gaze put you at ease.

"Hugs could help actually."

You saw his lips curving into a bright smile. "Give me some room."

You moved as the Doctor lied down next to you. Now you were facing him.

"Come here." he said as he pulled you close to him.

You snuggled your face against his chest and you listented to his relaxing heartbeats. You closed your eyes as you felt him stroking your hairs.

"Sleep. I won't move from here." The Doctor whispered.

"Thank you." you mumbled as you nuzzled into his chest.

You finaly felt asleep peacefully. Even if you had nightmare again, you weren't alone anymore.


End file.
